Definitely Not Play Pretend
by rucabear
Summary: one-shot .:':. When Nya catches Jay immersed in a fantasy, all of his dreams come true. .:':. nsfw .:':. Why am I writing smut about legos?


Jay grunted as he bucked up into his hand. He was so close, so close, so close.

"Come on, sweetheart. Give me more."

Imaginary ruby red lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and make-believe raven black hair brushed against the tops of his thighs every time she bottomed out. Play-pretend chocolate brown eyes gazed up at his own which were squeezed shut in concentration. So close, so close, so close.

" _Fuck_! Nya!"

A call down the hall made his hazel eyes fly open.

"Jay! Is everything okay?"

He had just enough time to take his hand off his dick by the time Nya ran into the room, but she was a smart girl and the situation was pretty obvious.

"Oh my god."

"Nya, I'm so sorry."

"Were you just…"

"I wasn't-"

"Oh my god!"

Jay winced as she shrieked and stomped her foot.

"I cannot believe you!" the girl cried, crossing her arms. He hoped the rest of the team wouldn't hear her and come running in, but he wasn't stupid enough to try to shush her at a time like this. "I just… it's just… how..."

Her voice got lower and lower as she reached a normal level.

"About me?"

He bit his lip and contemplated if lying was still a viable option now that he was covered in his own cum and she had heard him shout her name just a second before. She pieced it together herself.

Nya asked, "How could you? That is so disrespectful. Is that really what you think of me?"

"No, never! Nya-"

She continued on, "Do you think I'm just the girl of the group, here for you guys to relieve your frustrations when you need to?"

"I don't think that you're-"

"I am a valuable member of this team," she stated emphatically. Sweeping a disgusted look over him, from his limp dick over the cum on his tan abs to the red flush to his face, she shook her head and said, "I'm going to… go fix something. I don't know."

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Jay sighed dejectedly. He didn't need a cold shower anymore, but he was going to take one anyway because he deserved it.

Pulling himself off the bed, he set about cleaning up.

* * *

Later that evening, he found Nya in the kitchen, angrily washing dishes. He had spent the whole day avoiding her in hopes that it would give her time to cool off, but from the way she was scrubbing that bowl, he could tell that she still had a lot on her mind. Nya heard him walk in and whipped around, dropping the bowl in the sink with a clatter.

"These are my dishes," she seethed. "Do your own dishes."

"Oh… kay?"

Sighing, she brushed her hair off her cheek with her wrist and then wiped her hands with a dishrag.

"Sorry. It's just… I'm still super pissed at you."

He nodded begrudgingly.

"I get it. What I did was totally not cool."

"Yeah, it wasn't," she said a little too aggressively.

"It wasn't," he echoed, nodding again.

When she fell silent, he took it as his opportunity to redeem himself.

"Nya, you have to believe me when I say that I don't think of you as an object. You were right; you are a valuable member of this team and that's what I see when I look at you," he said, earning a tiny smile from her. "You're just, like, also super hot."

She frowned and he hurried to get to his point.

"What I'm trying to say is that I never meant to disrespect you and you have every right to be mad at me. Please forgive me."

Pursing her lips, she thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding.

"Okay," she said and he beamed at her. "But _only_ if you help me with the dishes."

Jay was relieved to see her cheeky grin when she threw him the dish towel. He hurried to join her at the sink and they fell easily back into a friendly conversation, occasionally flicking soap at each other and knocking shoulders. It wasn't until she got quiet that he stopped.

"What's up?"

He was worried she had reconsidered and was mad at him again.

"Was it…"

She licked her lips and started over.

"Did you… just think about me… like naked?"

She tapered off to a whisper at the end of the sentence and they both turned bright red.

"Uh… I mean, I guess."

"I didn't," she cleared her throat, "do anything?"

His eyes went wide as she gently lowered the dish she had been washing into the sink and wiped her hand on a rag. Turning to face him, she looked up with round chocolate brown eyes, but this time, they weren't play-pretend.

"Yes?" he answered nervously.

She leaned forward and asked, "I didn't strip for you?"

"Well-"

"I didn't kiss you?"

"I mean-"

"I didn't touch you?"

"Okay, fine, yes, you did," he said, throwing down his rag and crossing his arms. He took a step back and ducked his head to fight his blush. "I already said I'm sorry."

"What did I do?"

"What?"

The tiniest flicker of a smirk flitted across her face as she took a step forward, but it was quickly replaced with a serious, smoldering look that had him replaying play-pretend memories in his head.

"What did you fantasize about me doing?" she asked insistently, face unreadable and so hot.

Worrying she'd get mad, Jay argued, "Nya, I don't think I should think about you like that again."

She took another step forward- so that he could see straight down her shirt if he were looking which he definitely wasn't- and said, "I want to know, Jay."

His face colored even more, embarrassingly turned on and worried she'd notice the beginnings of a tent in his pants. He couldn't risk getting her mad again, not after avoiding her for a whole day, so he squeezed his eyes shut and answered her question.

"You needed help getting something off the top shelf."

"Here?"

He opened his eyes and saw her standing on the tips of her toes, one arm stretched high above her head as her fingers grasped the ledge. The arc of her back curving down to her butt was so identical to the shape in his fantasy that he almost did a double take. She looked over her shoulder at him with real chocolate brown eyes and he replied weakly, "Right there."

"And then what?"

"I came up behind you-"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him so that his front pressed against her back. When his boner hit the soft curve of her ass, he squeaked and squeezed his eyes shut again, resisting every primal urge he had to grind against the heat he could feel through her clothes. Arching her back more in an attempt to reach, Nya pressed her butt back against him and made him suck in the most imperceptible breath.

"And you asked me for help."

"Jay," she said in a breathy voice that made him screw his eyes shut even tighter, "I need you to help me with something."

"So I did."

He waited for something to happen but nothing did, so he opened his eyes and saw her looking back at him expectantly. Tentatively, he reached up and grabbed a plate from the top shelf and in the process, he rubbed himself against her better than he ever could have in any dream.

"And then you thank me."

She turned around so that his hips were pinning her to the counter and looked up at him with demure and yet cunning eyes. He was mesmerized by her.

"Thanks, Jay," she said in a low, raspy voice that made him bite his lip. "What next?"

Next was… This was too good to be true. She was going to snap at any second to prove that he really did think of her as an object or reveal that he was on some hidden-camera show that lets a poor lovestruck fool rub up against the girl of his dreams.

"Nya, you don't have to do this to prove anything."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Jay, I want this."

"Want what?"

"Want you."

He tried to bite back his smile, but it was a little difficult so he let it grow. She slid her hands beneath his T-shirt and splayed her fingers over his abs making him hiss out a breath at the contact.

"So tell me what I do next, Jay?"

"We kiss."

Before he could even think, she surged up to meet his lips, pulling him down by the shirt. His eyes flew open and then slowly fluttered closed as he let the greatest experience of his young life wash over him. His hands went up to cradle the sides of her face and tilt her lips up to meet his again and again and again. He was going to die happy.

"What's next?" she asked between life-giving kisses.

"Your legs," he managed to mumble against her lips. He took the initiative and grabbed her thighs, pulling them up to wrap around his hips. She hooked her ankles behind his back and the friction made him moan against her lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and fought for dominance with his tongue.

"I kiss your neck," he whispered, slowly lowering his face down to the base of her throat. She tilted her head back and whimpered. He nipped and sucked like his life depended on it.

"I carry you to my bed," he said as he lifted her up.

"No," she managed to get out between moans. "Table."

He groaned at the mental image of her writhing beneath him on the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Fuck, Nya."

He lifted her and brought her to the table, sitting her down at the edge. The table was taller than the counter so his clothed dick was pressed right up against her clothed warmth. She let out a wanton sound and rolled her hips, making him accidentally bite her shoulder. From there, she picked up a pace that had his knees wobbling and his body pitching forward.

"You ask me for help with something else."

"Jay," she said again, except this time her breathy voice wasn't play-pretend. Her chest was heaving up and down as he made a chain of love bites down her collarbone. "I need your help again."

He hesitated because his dream went from 0 to 60 in under a minute and he honestly didn't want to risk anything. Not when he finally had her.

"Then we make out some more," he mumbled, going back up to her lips, but a hand on his chest stopped him. His eyes flickered from not imaginary red lips to see not play-pretend chocolate eyes looking at him seriously. Nya pulled back from him so he that he was standing between her legs with a boner like a nitwit and she was looking at him like they were having a press conference.

"Tell me what really happened," she insisted, blue nails tracing patterns on the nape of his neck. He contemplated whether he should be forthright with it while her nails scraped down to make swirling shapes on his biceps.

"Nya, I can't think when you do that."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Don't think. Just speak."

He frowned and argued, "Really? Because you normally want me to do the opposite of that."

With a groan, Nya sat back and put her hands in her lap, setting Jay with a peeved look. He shrunk under her gaze but still traced little circles on the sides of her knees like she had been doing to his biceps earlier.

"Jay," she said with a sigh, curling a hand in his hair comfortingly, "I want you to tell me what you did next."

He doesn't know why he said it because, as far as he or anybody else was considered, it should be the last question on any red-blooded male's mind. But maybe he asked because he like liked Nya, more than play-pretend.

"Why?"

"Why?" she echoed. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

"I mean," he explained, running a hand over his face with a heavy breath, "why are you doing this Nya?"

She smirked and rolled her hips, drawing a grunt out of him.

"Because I want you."

"This doesn't sound like you, Nya," he countered, as much as it broke his heart to say it. "The Nya I know would get mad if she caught some guy jerking off to her and she wouldn't be acting this fantasy out with him."

Voice riddled with exasperation, she explained, "If you don't remember, I _did_ get mad, but I also had to process my emotions. You know, those things you guys always want to ignore? Because you aren't just some guy and I've wanted this with you for a while now."

"You have?" he asked, head tilting up hopefully.

"Yes. That's why I was so conflicted. And ever since seeing you this morning, I haven't been able to get you out of my head," she groaned with an eye-roll. Pulling him back to her by the hair, she said, "Now can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

Their mouths connected and Jay's eyes fluttered closed when her tongue licked at the seam of his lips.

She muttered against his panting mouth, "What next?"

"If you're okay with it..." he started, pulling back hesitantly with his eyes glazed over in lust.

Nya bit his bottom lip and ordered, "Spit it out."

He moaned at being bossed around and said, "You let me eat you out."

She stopped, puzzled and confused. She started drawing away, making Jay panic and clutch her hips. She looked at him curiously, chocolate eyes wide and red lips slightly agape.

"I knew it was too much," he began apologizing immediately. "Nya, I'm sorry. That was super uncalled for. We can go back to making out. Unless you don't want to, which I'm totally fine with too. Whatever you want. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

She put a hand on his cheek to stop the hectic stream of words, giving him a small smile despite her evident confusion. He leaned into her touch.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she assured him. "It's just… is that seriously something you want to do?"

"Not unless you want to," he said quickly.

She laughed.

"Well, of course, _I_ want to, but I didn't think guys were into that."

He started turning red.

"I mean, I've never done it, but Cole told me about it and I've kind of always wanted to try it since then," he explained with a bashful smile. He added, "If that's cool with you."

"Oh, it is _so_ cool with me," she said with a smile, pulling him in for a kiss. He grinned against her mouth and, with gentle hands on the small of her back, lowered her onto the table.

He picked up his trail of kisses until he was past her sternum, her abs, her navel, and finally had his lips at the waistline of her shorts. Curling his fingers in her waistline, he looked up for permission but only saw her chocolate eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Turning back to the task at hand, Jay slowly slid her shorts down her pale legs and exposed her blue boy shorts to the air.

"Oh my god, this the best day of my life," he breathed against the inside of her knee.

"Get on with it," she demanded, hooking her knees over his shoulders. He moaned into her inner thigh. He slid her underwear down her legs and went brain dead.

"Nya," he groaned before diving in headfirst.

Nya lurched and let out a hissing sound as his lips immediately wrapped around her clit. She wrapped her thighs around his head and buried her fingers in his hair, tugging until it almost hurt. He found himself rutting against the air.

"Jay, more," she moaned, pulling him closer. Jay hummed in approval, which shot straight into Nya's core and made her buck her hips into his mouth.

One finger found her hole and slowly pushed its way inside, making her squirm against his mouth. The second, however, was a nice pressure and by the time he added the third, she was crying out like a wanton woman. Her hips rolled fervently into his mouth, trying to get closer and closer.

He pulled his mouth away from her to watch her face as he pistoned three fingers in and out of her. She pulled him up to kiss her and whispered, "Shit, Jay."

By some miracle, he knew what that meant and was back down just in time to taste her. It wasn't good or bad, but it was so Nya that it had him as hard as a rock. He lapped at her as she whimpered and cried on the table, back arching and thrusting her heaving breasts into the air. It was by far the dirtiest thing Jay had ever seen.

He lapped at her even as her orgasm died down, unable to control himself as she begged him to stop and go at the same time. His tongue led her over the crest of another orgasm, leaving her boneless on the kitchen table. He leaned over her and watched her catch her breath as her beautiful hazy eyes tried and failed to focus on him.

"That was fucking awesome," he panted.

Lolling her head over to look at him, she said, "Are you sure that was your first time doing that?"

"I mean… yeah. I tried my hardest. Did I-"

She cut him off mid panic by sitting up, grabbing him by the chin, and saying, "Jay, it was fantastic."

He smiled goofily and pulled her to him, kissing her slowly and sweetly. She moaned and pulled away, remarking, "You taste like me."

He grunted and bucked against her sensitive pussy, groaning out, "That is the hottest thing I've ever heard."

She laughed breathlessly and pulled him in for another kiss before pulling away and asking, "What happened next?"

He shook his head, starry-eyed, and mumbled, "No, I- it's… too much."

She grinned and said, "Jay, do you really want to stop now?"

She glanced down at the bulge straining against his pants and he said, "I have a solution, but it's embarrassing."

She tilted his chin up again to look her in her chocolate eyes.

"You can tell me, Jay."

He blushed and muttered, "Tell me to cum."

"You want me to tell you to cum?"

Looking like he wanted the kitchen floor to swallow him whole at that moment, he mumbled under his breath, "Order me to cum and I probably will."

Her ruby red lips split into a grin that spread from ear to ear. The hand on his chin cupped his neck and then slid down his chest until it stopped over the bulge in his jeans. He made a low whining sound.

"Jay, do you like taking orders?"

He made a sound, so she squeezed and said, "Answer me."

He ground out through gritted teeth, "Yes. Fuck… yeah, I do."

She grinned and said, "What if I told you that you can't cum?"

He looked up at her with panic and started whining again, bucking his hips into her cupped hand. She laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not that cruel," she said, stroking him through his pants. He dropped his head onto his shoulder as she played with him.

"Nya, please."

Pretending to think about it, she gave him a light squeeze and said, "You've been so well-behaved."

He nodded and she pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder before whispering, "Cum for me, Jay."

With that, Jay exploded in his pants like some sort of inexperienced teen. In his defense, however, he actually was an inexperienced teen. He grunted as Nya's hand stroked him over the edge and then some. He whined and pulled his hips away from her hand.

She laughed and explained, "That's payback."

He laughed weakly with her before stopping to just look at her.

"So… that just happened."

Nya grinned and teased, "Was it anything like your fantasies?"

With a predatory growl, he gripped her hips and pulled her close, replying, "Even better."

* * *

 **I... cannot believe I just wrote that. Oh my god. Well, Ninjago fandom, wherever you are, I hope you're satisfied. Those two sure are.**


End file.
